


Hermanos por siempre.

by AcidLafay



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Acoso por fotografías, Adoro a los yanderes, Ectomiembro, Español | Spanish, M/M, Other, Probablemente agregue más historias sobre más personajes de Undertale yanderes, Violencia, Yandere!Papyrus, tentáculos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidLafay/pseuds/AcidLafay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varios drabbles sobre personajes yandere de Undertale, como US!Sans, UT!Papyrus y así, aunque mayormente serán de ellos dos. </p>
<p>||Papyrus quería a su hermano para él mismo, y por eso necesitaba tomar medidas drásticas antes de aquella tormenta de nieve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Siempre a tu lado.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya que US!Sans yandere resultó todo un éxito, me animaré a escribir más sobre no sólo él, sino de otros personajes también. Me encantan los yanderes y más si viene de personajes con personalidad super tierna e inocente♥  
> Tal vez actualice diario, tal vez cada dos días, dependiendo más bien de mi tarea y mis ganas de escribir.

Suspiró. Esa noche había bastante frío y, a pesar de no tener piel, sentía que se congelaría si no volvía a casa rápidamente. Pero no podía, tenía que ir a ese grasoso restaurante a dar una visita. Se alegraba que fuera de noche.  
Todos los niños se habían ido a sus casas con sus respectivas familias, pues se rumoreaba que se vendría una tormenta de nieve próximamente. Papyrus era lo suficientemente resistente a esas cosas pero en este caso tenía que ir rápido y volver, no quería dejar a su hermano solo. 

Abrió la puerta del restaurante de Grillby's al llegar, entrando rápidamente en calor por la calidez que emanaba el barman de fuego quien estaba solo. Sonrió cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Su camino se dirigió directamente a aquel monstruo de manera bastante… Amenazante. 

— Hey, Grillby… —Saludó como siempre lo hacía, o más bien como cuando su hermano lo obligaba a ir. 

— Oh, Papyrus. Lo siento, ya estaba por cerrar… ¿Se te ofrece algo o es que buscabas a Sans? — El amable barman sonrió al mencionar el nombre del esqueleto de baja estatura, haciendo enojar un poco a Papyrus.

— Actualmente, quería hablar contigo un momento. Me alegro que estemos a solas Grillby, no quiero causar controversia al entrar en un lugar tan grasoso y malo. —  
Cuando el ser de fuego iba a preguntarle algo vio como una muralla de huesos cubrió tanto la puerta de entrada como la puerta de salida de incendios. Esto era extraño, pensó Grillby sin tomarle mucha importancia, sabía manejar clientes ebrios y violentos pero… Había algo en Papyrus que no le daba buena espina. 

— ¿Pa…pyrus? Es una broma, ¿no es así? Sans otra vez te retó a hacer algo y — 

— ¿Puedes dejar de **decir** el nombre de **MI** hermano? — Hizo aparecer un hueso en sus manos, tomándolo como si fuera un arma. — Sans no deja de decir tu nombre, “Grillbs esto” “Grillbs lo otro” “Grillby hizo no sé qué…” **Me enferma.** Pero más me enferma escuchar su nombre de ti. Así que, ¿por qué no hacemos esto más rápido?— 

Tomando por sorpresa al mayor de los dos, Papyrus inició una serie de ataques bastante serios contra el monstruo flameante, logrando quitarle bastante HP con tan sólo unos roces de sus ataques. Era bastante ágil evadiendo pero por supuesto que nunca se esperaría lo siguiente: Fue directamente a él, lanzándose con todo su cuerpo para lograr tirarlo. Al impactar con el suelo Grillby soltó un alarido bastante fuerte pues en el suelo habían emergido unos cuantos huesos. El esqueleto sonrió perverso, su semblante se veía bastante oscuro. _¿Qué le había pasado al inocente Papyrus?_

— Tú sabes… Cuanto amo a mi hermano mayor, ¿no? Es toda mi vida, todo lo que me queda… — Aquel hueso que anteriormente había invocado en sus manos ahora recorría lentamente las mejillas del otro, quien tan sólo le veía agitado y adolorido. — _**Él es mío**_ , Grillby, _**MÍO Y DE NADIE MÁS**_ así que recuerda esto… **DEJA A MI HERMANO EN PAZ, ÉL TIENE SUFICIENTE CONMIGO**. Él no… No necesita a nadie más… **NO NECESITA A NADIE** _**MÁS QUE A MI.**_ — Lo golpeó con fuerza, pero no la suficiente como para matarlo, sino dejarlo inconsciente. 

Bueno, eso era lo mejor, y más que nada porque pensaría que fue sólo un sueño… Si se atrevía a ir y buscar a Sans esta vez… _Esta vez no le daré piedad_ , pensó Papyrus desapareciendo todos los huesos y toda aquella evidencia de que él estuvo ahí. Rápidamente se dirigió a su casa, aunque el viento le hacía retrasarse. Ya estaba empezando la tormenta, _seguramente Sans se sienta solo_. Eso le hizo darse prisa, pasando todo el trayecto callado y con el mismo rostro que siempre mostraba, todo para no levantar sospechas si es que Alphys tenía sus cámaras cerca. 

Tardó en llegar a casa, pero cuando lo hizo dio un portazo fuerte al cerrar, puesto a que la tormenta había empeorado en cuestión de segundos. 

— ¿Sans…? — Fue lo único que dijo, deseando escuchar la voz de su querido hermano.

— P…Paps… P-Papyrus… — 

— ¡Hermano! Lo siento, Grillby no tenía ya comida ni siquiera de sobra así que tuve que hablar con él un momento… Espero no te hayas sentido solo. — Fue lentamente a donde estaba su hermano, obviamente al incómodo sillón como siempre. 

— No siento mis brazos… N… Ni mis piernas, Paps… — 

— ¡No has de preocuparte, hermano mío! Después de todo eres bastante flojo y yo puedo hacerlo todo por ti, déjame complacerte Sans. — Abrazó al más pequeño con sumo cuidado, limpiando las lágrimas que salían de sus cavidades oculares. — ¿No estás feliz por ello…? — Sentía como temblaba en sus brazos, por Asgore, sí que debía tener mucho frío, la tormenta de nieve se estaba haciendo bastante dura.

— S… Si… Gracias… Papyrus… — 

Ambos hermanos se quedaron en ese mismo sillón por horas sin mencionar casi palabra, sólo algunos sollozos del más bajo y el nombre de éste resonaban por toda la casa, pero para Papyrus así estaba completamente bien. Tenía a su hermano, lo tenía para él mismo y nadie podría negarlo. No hacía falta nada, ambos podían vivir así por siempre, aunque obviamente Papyrus seguiría entrenando para ser cabeza de la guardia real y así proteger mucho más a Sans para que no saliera nunca de casa y que siempre le recibiera con una gran sonrisa. Lo hacía sentir tan feliz siquiera pensarlo, lo hacía sentir tan determinado. 

Mientras que por el lado de Sans, estaba feliz de pasar el rato con su hermano pero… Pero no de esa manera. No tenía idea de quien le haya dicho o le haya dado la idea de cómo estar ambos ahí pero en cuanto le encontrara… Si es que llegaba a salir de esto, juraba que lo mataría con sus propias manos, siquiera pensarlo le hacía enojar bastante. Después de todo…

_¿Quién sería capaz de decirle a Papyrus, su inocente hermano menor, que la mejor manera de tenerlo siempre para él sería arrancando sus brazos y piernas sin compasión alguna?_


	2. Pequeño santuario.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swapfell!Papyrus tenía un pequeño santuario donde tenía unas cuantas fotografías de su hermano, el cual juraba que algún día, sin importar qué, sería suyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sowwy, es corto y tonto (lo hice en media hora) pero es que ya quería subir algo aquí, dije que dos días y me pasé casi más de una semana sin subir algo 3 y ya tenía ganas de escribir sobre SwapFell!!!!

Veía como la nieve caía fuera de su casa, su señor aun no llegaba y realmente estaba preocupado, Alphys podía ser muy mala con él a pesar de ser el segundo al mando después de todo. Suspiró pesadamente al siquiera pensar en que probablemente se haya acostado con alguien más de camino a casa, como la mayor parte de las veces lo hacía… 

— Mi señor… — Sus piernas tomaron un rumbo inconsciente, yendo a su habitación que sólo por ese día no había cerrado con llave. Entró y encendió la luz de la habitación mostrándole el camino que estaba menos lleno de ropa y basura para poder caminar hacia su _santuario_. — Mi señor… Es tan lindo… — Invocó su lengua inconscientemente, lamiendo con ella sus dientes de manera lasciva.

Su santuario no era nada más y nada menos que montones de fotografías de su hermano menor en todos los años de su vida (aunque últimamente debía tomarlas a escondidas); desde que era un pequeño bebé con sus hermosos y puros ojos cian, hasta cuando lo designaron como segundo al mando de la guardia real.  
No pudo evitar tomar entre sus manos una de las fotografías más actuales, justo cuando se empezaba a quitar la ropa para tomar una ducha. Lo había descubierto y había tenido un castigo pero no se arrepentía de _nada_

— M-Mi señor, usted realmente es tan perfecto… Cuanto no quisiera tenerlo sólo para mí y dejara de utilizar a otros monstruos para satisfacer sus necesidades… — Su miembro de tonos naranjas empezó a formarse lentamente a la vez que unos enormes y gruesos tentáculos salían de su espalda derramando un líquido viscoso de su color predominante. — Sans… — 

Empezó a imaginar todo lo que le había hecho, desde castigos dejándolo encadenado luego de dejarle totalmente excitado hasta penetración directa, cuando él lo penetraba se sentía tan _exquisito_ aunque no podía negar que cuando el pequeño esqueleto se montaba sobre él y escuchaba sus adorables gemidos era también de lo mejor, era **perfecto**. 

Sin pensarlo empezó a darse placer él mismo utilizando sus tentáculos, recorriendo su caja torácica justo como lo haría su hermano, mientras que con sus manos empezaba a masturbarse lentamente gimiendo el nombre del menor. Se sentía tan bien, lo quería en este instante, lo necesitaba, loquería todo para él, lo amaba, _**haría lo que fuera por él**_. Definitivamente si su hermano lo pedía **MORIRÍA** con todo gusto por él, pero estaba totalmente agradecido que siempre dijera que lo necesitaba vivo para seguir las cosas de acuerdo a su plan, no sabía que era pero mientras le tomara en cuenta él era feliz. 

Llegó a matar a algunos sólo porque habían lastimado de más al pequeño Sans, aunque no podía entender porque no podía subir su punto de vida no le importaba, si protegía a Sans estaba bien por él, después de todo lo amaba. Llámenlo acosador o lo que sea, Papyrus lo aceptaba totalmente, le encantaba acosar a su hermano cada que podía, adoraba espiarle y robarle algunas cosas sólo para poder tocarse y disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas a las que el menor no les tomaba importancia.  
Sin darse cuenta con todo ese pensar sus tentáculos ya hasta jugaban con su alma, lo cual lo hacía gemir como loco el nombre de su hermano menor. _Sans, Sans, mi señor, mi pequeño Sans_. Apretaba con fuerza su pene causándose un poco de dolor, cosa que le excitaba totalmente. A su mente vinieron todos esos insultos que le diría su amado hermano, todos esos golpes y burlas que le hacían llegar al clímax cada que lo hacían y, sin quererlo realmente, eyaculó sobre algunas de las fotografías que estaban cerca. 

— Je… Mi señor, te sienta tan bien mi semen… — Dijo jadeante, desapareciendo sus miembros extras para luego tirarse en la cama de aun lado, aun sosteniendo la fotografía que había tomado primeramente. _— Algún día serás mío, hermano… —_

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por tomarse la molestia en leer esta cosa♥


End file.
